The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of displaying 3D images suitable for individual users.
In recent years, 3D images have garnered a significant amount of attention and, thus, display apparatuses capable of displaying 3D images have been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211036). The amount of parallax of a 3D image displayed on such display apparatuses is set so as to be suitable for general users.